Noelle Kurusu
Noelle Kurusu is a young girl who befriends Yukio Shimoda and her friends, Seiko and Midori. She appears in Period 39. She was the original owner of Emily. Bio Appearance Noelle has large rounded eyes with several lashes and dark, shoulder-length wavy hair. Her thin forelocks are combined with her bangs with an intake off-center and layered, held by a flower ornament on the left. Her attire is feminine and formal. Personality A friendly and reserved young girl who seems to keep to herself and would rather keep her personal things to herself. She has a great relationship with her parents and is very kind, willing to allow others into her home to celebrate the holiday with her. However, despite knowing about Emily's envious nature she continued to keep the doll and visit her, even though she considers herself too old to play with dolls now. As much as she would like real friends, she believes nosy people deserve Emily's violence and was fairly casual in regards to it. History After overhearing Yukio and her friends complain about their upcoming lonely Christmas, Noelle offered to invite them to her place as they considered planning their own holiday party. They immediately agreed and when December 24th arrived the girls headed over. They are quickly taken by everything, but when she saw them heading towards the storage room she quickly diverted attention by pointing out that it's nothing worth interest. They listened and headed off, but once dinner finished she excused herself- with Yukio watching as she unlocked the storage room door and headed inside to speak to someone. This someone being Emily, an old rag doll who she comes to see every day around the same time. She was startled when Yukio and her friends revealed themselves to be at the door, and after covering Emily she once again distracted them by bringing them to her living room to play video games. While the girls agreed, she acted as if nothing weird was going on and enjoyed herself. Yukio watched when her father showed up and greeted the girls. The following day, Noelle informs Yukio at breakfast that her friends left early. She explains how she told them to leave so that she could sleep. After noticing she has yet to return Noelle found her within the storage room, having just discovered her friends corpses. Calmly, Noelle explains how Emily went missing after her friends came by earlier and explains finding her at a market when she was little and very lonely, due to her parents working so much. Then for some reason her parents suddenly became less busy and they gained massive wealth, realizing that by spending time with Emily things were improving for them. They are joined by Noelle's parents, and they complain over her annoying past friends who Emily had taken care of. She is super-jealous, which is why they are forced to hide her away from others, but it's their own faults for being so nosy. Noelle really thought she had finally found real friends, but no matter what this seems to keep happening. After being joined by Emily she happily greets her and points out that now Yukio needs to be disposed of- but Emily turned the knife she had been wielding in her direction. As Yukio realized what Noelle done, she quickly fled the home as Emily attacked her and her parents. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased